goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Luna Minami Get in Trouble with Stephanie Gavin
Luna Minami Get in Trouble in with Stephen Gavin is a grounded video by MumaX992, published on October 27th 2018 Transcript Luna Minami: Ha ha, since I got break out of my groundings, Stephanie Gavin deserves to be a good girl, but her evil clone was. Stephanie: Um, MumaX992, Mom and Dad, can you please come here? Diesel Garvin: What is it, Stephanie? Stephanie: There must be a mistake, don't you see that Luna Minami brainwashed MumaX992 to make videos out of my evil clone. JessicaFin23 said that videos out of fictional characters like me are not allowed, because that is considered cyberbullying to the people. MumaX992: Oh, i'm sorry, Stephanie Gavin. I might cancel your gets grounded videos so Sarah West is continuing to make Luna Minami gets grounded series again and help my Good users stronger. Luna Minami: Uh oh, what are you doing? Are you forcing Stephanie to watch The Save-Ums? MumaX992: No! we're not happy in you for tricking me to make Stephanie gets grounded series for using her evil clone and my licensed Ivy gets grounded series with Kristin Konkle and Kosta Karatzovalis. My friends would've just change them to videos and that's all because of you. Now Stepehanie's parents will make you watch Sophie the Otter's favorite shows, Vince the Sesame Street Fan Est. 2000 SEA PJ's favorite shows and movies and Sarah West's favorite cartoons and movies instead of The Save Ums. Tiyana Garvin: I agree with MumaX992. Luna Minami: No, I really hate Shima Shima Tora no Shimajirō, Hakken Taiken Daisuki! Shimajirō! Shimajirō Hesoka, Shimajirō: A World of Wow, PB&J Otter, Maple Town, The Get Along Gang, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Adventures of the Little Koala, PBS Kids shows, Disney Junior shows, Pretty Cure, Sailor Moon, Onegai My Melody, An American Tail, The Secret of NIMH, Tom Sawyer, All Dogs Go to Heaven, The Land Before Time, The Great Mouse Detective, The Lion King, Aladdin and Beauty and the Beast. Those shows and movies are very stupid. and also, MumaX992, I thought we're friends. MumaX992: No, not anymore. because you've brainwashed me to make those terrible videos out of Stephanie Garvin and Cathy McCarthy gets grounded series on my pages. You can only watch Shima Shima Tora no Shimajirō, Hakken Taiken Daisuki! Shimajirō! Shimajirō Hesoka, Shimajirō: A World of Wow, PB&J Otter, Maple Town, The Get Along Gang, Sylvanian Families, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Adventures of the Little Koala and all PBS Kids and Disney Junior shows along with cartoons and movies that Sarah West likes such as Pretty Cure, Sailor Moon, Onegai My Melody, An American Tail, The Secret of NIMH, Tom Sawyer, All Dogs Go to Heaven, The Land Before Time, The Great Mouse Detective, The Lion King, Aladdin and Beauty and the Beast instead of The Save Ums. Diesel Garvin: I agree with MumaX992, start watching Sophie the Otter's favorite shows, Vince the Sesame Street Fan Est. 2000 SEA PJ's favorite shows and movies and Sarah West's favorite cartoons and movies right now. Tiyana Garvin: And once you finish here, I will call your parents to ground you for this! We are all done with you, and that's final! (The End) Category:2018 videos Category:Grounded Videos by MumaX992